Banners
Banners are unobtainable items added by Better Dungeons. They cannot be crafted nor are they used in any crafting recipes. They allow the player to block with a right click and gives the player a Speed II buff while blocking with the banner. They cannot be placed and seem to serve no other purpose outside of the look. There are currently nine banners. Most banners take on a rectangular shape. End Banner The End Banner takes an appearance of a large enderman with the opened face. The background appears to be a portal or a purple textured bedrock. The item icon has a picture of an endermans face in a brown-bordered circle. Pigmen Banner The Pigmen Banner is a red-bordered banner with soul sand texture that fills up the inner space. Dwarf Banner The Dwarf Banner's icon is a brown-gold bordered shield that is primarily white and has a faded like face in it. When held, it looks nothing like its icon and has a gold colored border with a deep blue background that has diamond pickaxe icons in the four corners pointed toward what is to be a Dwarf. The bottom of the banner is jagged. Zombie Banner The Zombie Banner's icon looks similar to a kite shield. It is a gray bordered icon with a zombie face taking up the inner area of the icon. When held, the banner looks nothing like the icon taking on a black background with a zombie in a teal colored suit and top hat with gray hair. Skeleton Banner The Skeleton Banner's icon is a gray-bordered type kite shield with primarily yellow as the interior of it. The banner, when held, looks nothing like the icon taking on a black background with a very large image of a skeleton's head on the lower portion. Pirate Banner The Pirate Banner's icon is a kite shield with a grey border around it with the skull and cross bones image in it. When held, the banner is torn and battered, but keeps the skull and cross bones. Shadows Banner The Shadow Banner's icon is a red bordered kite shield with a blue-gray colored interior. When held, the banner takes on a similar appearance with the red border missing from the top and the bottom of the banner jagged, similar to the Dwarf Banner. Goblin Banner The Goblin Banner's icon looks like a wood shield and when held takes on an appearance similar to the Pirate Banner but has a crimson C-shaped object on it with what appears to be dark gray clouds. The C-shaped object may be a blood moon or harvest moon. Specter Banner The Specter Banner icon looks like a sideways green shield, as if it was part of the Asgard Shield mod. When held, it has a thick dark green border with various shades of green filling in the rest, almost looking like it has vines on it. When look at the banner, the bottom right edge is missing, making it come to a point unlike the other banners that have a more rectangular shape to them. Category:Items Category:Creative Items